


华氏度103°

by SijiameNiwatoko



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, See notes for more warnings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SijiameNiwatoko/pseuds/SijiameNiwatoko
Summary: 巴兹比经常做梦。
Relationships: Bazz-B/Jugram Haschwalth, Jugram Haschwald/Juhabach | Yhwach
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	华氏度103°

**Author's Note:**

> 友哈雨/巴雨双线  
> 有少量性描写但很可能触雷，包括抹布/乱交等暗示，谨慎阅读  
> 标题致敬西尔维娅·普拉斯（Sylvia Plath）的《高烧103°》

雨葛兰·哈斯沃德站在他面前，浑身赤裸。

这是一具瘦削的、干净的躯壳，常年练习的剑术为它凿刻上肌肉，金发盖过的肌肤没有血色。一具希腊式的雕塑，每个棱角都精心设计，历经打磨，被人亲吻过，又擦拭干净。他看得发怔，顾不上开口。在他们面前，一座宏伟的神像肃穆地注视着，一个大理石的祭台空着。雨葛兰没有回头；漂亮的人向前走一步，坐到那台子上，躺下了。

一只黑色的手从影子里伸出来，拿着一把匕首，可能是银制，又像是象牙做的。手的主人走来，站在祭台边。他们的嘴唇翕动，交流一些无人知晓的谜语，而站在几步外的他却只能眼睁睁地看，什么都听不见。

他往前，脚不听使唤。他张口，咆哮，嘶吼，没有声音。他伸手去焚烧，要把这整个扭曲的、错乱的剧场都毁掉，——毁掉它，烧成灰烬！漆黑的神举起刀。锋刃割破哈斯沃德的咽喉，第三种颜色从中涌现，鲜艳地涂抹过祭台的边缘，像溪水，像细雨那样流。血顺着锁骨流到胸口，在肋与肋间的凹陷里汇聚成小小的湖泊，任听下面的心跳愈发微弱。血洒过柔软的金发，又如泼溅在玻璃上那样，不留痕迹地滴落。他看见雨葛兰挣扎了一瞬：腰脊弓起，肢体抽搐，呛着血沫抽气。然后慢慢地，细长的手指垂下，头颅睡在冰冷的石头上，不再动了。细密的睫毛是隆冬日的蝴蝶，发着抖。

但他的表情——那双被抽走血色的嘴唇微笑着，年轻的脸上神色安详。在雨葛兰合上眼睛前，他最后抬起头，亲吻了那只杀死他的手。

而巴兹比知道自己又在做梦。他做太多梦，关于哈斯沃德，关于友哈巴赫，关于夺走了他一切的那个人和那场火。银架城的窗外一直是黑夜。他不和任何人说，没有意义。他又不是做了噩梦需要找人安慰的小孩。所以他去倒了杯水，喝了一口，把剩下的浇过头顶。

水有一种苦味，不像他小时候喝的、仆人从井里提上来的水，或者林中的溪水那样甘甜、清冽。他做梦时也会到那里去。白驹过隙，他的儿时也已经是几个世纪前，原本的树木经历砍伐，空旷的草地上又长出新的森林。他仅凭直觉在陌生的地方穿行，兜兜转转，总会来到一片湖面前，回到他和雨果的湖泊边。

有时候，年少的哈斯沃德会在那里等他，削着一把木头的短弓，或者把灌木作为靶子，勤奋地拿着木剑挥舞。他会跟他打招呼。或者，巴兹比会就在旁边坐下，看着他练习。他在那个年纪的时候，从没有认真看过哈斯沃德——斜着睨视，当然，或者站在高处俯瞰。但从来没有这样看过哈斯沃德，看着他下巴上滴落的汗珠，消瘦的肩胛，手臂上还未成型的肌肉。现在他就在边上托腮看着，直到少年离开他的视野，他也醒了。

一次他看雨果站在湖边，用一根简陋的鱼竿试图捕鱼，又反反复复地失败。男孩收回钓线，想用力往前一甩，却在湖畔的淤泥上滑了一跤。雨葛兰跌进了水里，仿佛被湖泊下的什么缠住一样，不断地下沉。

他登时慌了，全然忘记这是回忆和臆想和梦境。巴兹比冲了上去，对他喊，过来，抓住我的手——但不到一次呼吸间，少年就已经消失在水面下了。站在岸边，他低头想在平静的湖水里找寻雨果的位置，却只有金发男孩停留在湖面的倒影，翠绿的眼睛静静地凝望天空。

他扑上去，去抓那个倒影。

在潜入的瞬间湖就不再是湖，而成了没有边际的深海。太阳远在千里之上。没有雨葛兰，谁都没有；只有他自身。周遭一片漆黑，他被水吞没。

漆黑，有声音说，就像友哈巴赫。就是友哈巴赫。和水一样无处不在，无所不知，他的声音和旨意就是无形帝国。那个用一把火烧光了他前半生的男人，再用火点亮他后半生。他感觉冷到刺骨。他梦见——

雨葛兰·哈斯沃德很漂亮，即使裹在雪白的制服里，即使用斗篷遮掩了轮廓，他密而长的睫毛和纤细的手指和立领勾勒出的喉结的形状也足以让他发狂。但哈斯沃德留给他的从来只有背影，平淡的命令，远去的脚步声。他梦见雨葛兰跪在友哈巴赫的王座前，面颊靠在漆黑的布料间，陛下的手指纠缠在他的长发里。

他梦见雨葛兰给友哈巴赫口交。

哈斯沃德浅色的双唇微微分着，因为津液而湿润并反光，眼睛像是疲倦似地半阖，将视线藏在了睫毛下面。他仰着头去亲吻那根阴茎，舔舐它，整根含入唇间，在面颊上顶出凸起的轮廓。在巴兹比看不到的地方，喉咙湿润的粘膜正包裹着性器的末端。他主动让它抵着喉管，舌头沿着茎身磨蹭，因为干呕欲而皱起了眉。

巴兹比升入星十字的行列后，他愈发少见到曾经的朋友、而今的骑士团长了。他找别人问哈斯沃德的下落，时常只获得一个古怪的眼神作回答。后来是谁——亚斯金或者苍都或者婊子团的哪个女人——跟他说：找什么啊，他肯定在陛下的寝宫里。哦，你还想去打搅他们吗？他伸手捶在墙上，留下一个焦黑的空洞。

半夜，他在空荡的长廊上抓住雨葛兰，篡着他的金发接吻。雨果的舌面有另一个男人的精液味，令他作呕。

他转身走出王座厅，推开门，后面还是雨果。雨葛兰躺在和银架城不相称的暗红长沙发上，双腿大张，被圣兵抓着脚踝操干。金色的长发流到地上，一股潮红扫过白皙的肌肤，像是沙发的颜色所晕染。雨葛兰仰着头，挣扎着为呼吸而喘息着，微弱地呻吟着。另一个圣兵过来，用性器堵上了那些声音。一根戴着手套的食指塞进他的唇间，扯出一道透明的银丝，再恶劣似地擦过他的脸。哈斯沃德不拒绝。他不拒绝，始终挺着腰迎合，即使被操到射不出稀薄的精水，只有在高潮中发抖、抽搐。

雨葛兰在所有地方，在每一个转角后面，每一面镜子中，每一扇门后面。他的手腕上浮现出掐痕，背脊上滚过汗珠，睫毛下的眼睛翠绿，翠绿。友哈巴赫会收回他所有的馈赠，那么他的半身就和他相反，被所有人使用、索取、瓜分。

巴兹比当然也不无辜。他也抓过雨葛兰的手腕，咬过他的锁骨。他甚至比其他人都更混账，他几次扼住哈斯沃德的脖颈到昏迷，或者把他操到身体透支，无法站立。他总把他烧伤。有声音对他说，把雨葛兰折磨到意识涣散，他就能夺回自己失去的东西：地位，尊严，权力。但事实上做爱时主宰他的不是什么声音，而是雨果，雨果的温度和触感，雨果的眼睛，雨果的心跳，雨果的气息。雨果一言不发的妥协，雨果顺过他头发的手指，雨果柔软温暖的穴肉，雨果的存在，在他臂弯里，占据他每个感官的每个角落，被他操到失神再顶着深处的结肠口射精。雨果。

他梦见哈斯沃德终于和他刀剑相向，就在银架城的长廊，夜幕即将降临。雨葛兰说战斗对陛下没有益处；他咧嘴回答，我就是来杀了那个陛下的。杀了他，就像当初我们约好的一样。来啊，雨果。燃火之指烧穿白色的墙面，擦过雨葛兰的鬓角。你怕了吗？不敢和我交手吗？

来啊！

巴兹比浑身都要命的疼，未愈合的伤口拉扯着皮肉，在绷带上印出一串新的血痕。他一只手不见了。除此之外，胸口还有种仿佛被劈开的痛感，每次呼吸都带动新的折磨。环顾一圈，周围担架和床上躺着的都是灭却师，一具具白色的制服上染满血污。他感到一种反常的热度，好似当初咽下的那碟血突然开始沸腾，把他从里到外焚烧。他伸手触碰空气，发现自己浑身滚烫。

没有眼白的女人站在他的床边，看着。

“请别乱动，我只对您的伤口进行了简单处理。”

他触碰空气。“我还活着？”

“我尽可能多地援救了在战斗中受伤的灭却师，”她说，“哈斯沃德大人的命令。”

那么哈斯沃德呢？他们在战斗，他记得。他说要杀了哈斯沃德，把友哈巴赫的力量连带他一起杀了，烧成灰烬。他推开雨果的下属，跌跌撞撞地冲了出去，闯过不熟悉的街道和楼房，在瞩目他的灭却师制服的游魂间奔跑，踉踉跄跄，一个疯子。沸水一样的气泡声在他耳朵里炸响，他的太阳穴正突突地跳，温度不断高升。不远处，一座惨白的堡垒凭空而起，直入云霄。天空过分晴朗，没有一滴雨。

他找到了雨果的尸体，完整的，遍体鳞伤的，依旧穿着死前的制服。石田雨龙也在；看见他的身影时，青年条件反射地举起弓。他不在乎。他瞥了青年一眼：“你果然是叛徒，石田雨龙。”对方没有答话。

他问：“是你杀了他？”

“不，”石田雨龙回答，“是友哈巴赫。”

一切都那么清晰：所有的憎恨都有了结果，所有的疑问都有了答案。有玻璃碎了。他嘲笑地哼了一声，抬起手，指尖喷涌出的火焰顷刻间淹没了地上的尸体，热浪让黑发的青年接连后退。皮肤和肉，布料和骨骼焚化的焦臭呈现为滚滚的浓烟，向着青空升腾。火苗贪婪地咬住嘴边的每寸死亡，将一千年吃得一干二净。最后全烧完了，白色的地面上只剩一小圈黑色的焦痕。他闭上眼，等自己从梦中醒。


End file.
